Naruto: Shadow of the Bat
by Kidan Yoshilda
Summary: while on a Business trip to the Wayne Branch in Japan, Thomas and Martha Wayne along with Minato and Kushina Wayne were gun down, by the Nine Tail Fox Gang. Minato and Kushina saw this and had started planing his revenge. Not the best of summaries I know. Please read anyways.


Okay, this was something that I had in the planning stages but it was hard to do without making several changes. I know that some people will not like these changes but it has to be done. Remember this is a work of fan fiction, if you don't like changes then don't read fan fics and go read the real thing, that simple.

Now for what I have planned there are going to be some major age changing going on. One of them being that Sasuke will be ALLOT younger in this story then he is in canon. While Konoha takes over as the main city, it will have a Gotham City feel to it.

I was be using to sources for this story.  
1: Batman, 1989  
2: Batman Begins  
3: Batman: Year One

The reason for this is that both movies tell the tale of Batman, from his born to the end where he becomes the hero that we know him as.

That being said, please note that Hinata will not be a Main character in this story, she doesn't have the back bone of anyone to replace as. I'm not sure how far this story will go though. I may be a little rusty though; I haven't read a Batman comic in a very long time.

That being said I do hope that you all like this version of a Batman/Naruto.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto: Shadow of the Bat  
Chapter one

Unlike must children in Konoha City there was one who was blessed with everything that live had to offer. The child was none other than Naruto Uzumaki Wayne. His Mother was Kushina Uzumaki Wayne, a famous business woman working at Wayne Enterprises.

As for his father, He was a famous Doctor named Minato Namikaze Wayne, a young man who was adopted by his father, Thomas Wayne when his real parents were killed in a car accident when he was very young.

Naruto also has an Uncle around his same age name Bruce Wayne. However unlike Naruto, Bruce leaves in Gotham City, in the United States. Naruto and his family lived in Japan. Kushina works the Japanese branch of Wayne Enterprises though and she loves it.

So it was a surprise that when Kushina had gotten a little from her father in law that he was coming to visit Konoha to see how things were going that he would also be bring his family along as well.

Sadly fate had other things in mind for the Wayne family.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Konoha City news here with a live report! Just a few moments ago the famous Wayne family, Both from Konoha herself and Gotham City were shot and brutally killed by a lone gunman. According to Eyewitness reports the Wayne's had just gotten done with an important business deal that would let the Japanese branch soar to new heights._

_Later this evening the small family had made their way from "The Avengers." Movie, as they made their way to their car witness say that a black SUV came screeching down the road and had opened fired on the Wayne family._

_Minato Namikaze Wayne, the Adopted son of Martha and Thomas Wayne, along with his Wife Kushina Uzumaki Wayne, were both shot at what appeared to be point blank, while Thomas and Martha Wayne were killed from afar. _

_Hold on, this just in. It has appeared that Both Wayne families had they children with them. Martha and Thomas Wayne Son Bruce Wayne was also shot, he is in stable condition at Konoha General for children, while Minato and Kushina's son Naruto was uninjured and taken to Konoha twelfth police department. _

_The Young Wayne had this to say._

"_I don't remember much, all I do remember is that they seem to have a symbol of a fox with nine tails, now please leave me alone!" The symbol may be familiar to all of us now. It belongs to the Nine Tail fox Gang that has been slowly growing in power for the last few years._

_The Konoha PD seems to be unable to stop them as they just go in power, and sadly people are starting to loss hope, hope that seemed to have died when the Konoha Wayne Family were killed. This is Shizune Koji Signing off, and good night._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He stood by his window, today would have been a better day if it wasn't for the attack on his family. He had no more tears to shed he ran out after learning that Bruce Wayne, his uncle who was only ten himself had died. His last family member killed, just like his grandparents and parents.

Naruto clinched his fist, they wouldn't get away with this, But how could he do it, he was just a little boy. _Train_ Naruto blinked. _Train to fight, train to be smart, train so that no one may lose other love one_. Was it really that simple? The answer to the young man was yes, it was.

Naruto made his way to his closet to gather a few things. He then went over to his desk and had gathered a few things as well. Naruto had once read a very old book about a hidden village that had once trained ninja during the time of the Samurai. Upon reading the book, an even older map had fallen out of the book.

If that Village was still around then he would go there, and train. However he had to let his two soon to be three caretakers, the third one was going to be moving from Gotham to help raise the sole survivor of the Wayne family, even if he wasn't a Wayne by blood, he was still a Wayne. He would have to let them know that he was leaving the city for a few years and that everything, if anything had happen to him was to be spilt among the three of them evenly. After writing the Letter to the three of them Naruto grabbed his bag and then looked at his room for what will be the last time for years to come.

He wasn't sure if he would make it, he was after all ten years old and doing this at a young age was going to be hard. "Don't worry Jiraiya, Tsunade, Alfred I'll see you again one day. I just don't know when." Naruto said. That Night Tsunade screamed filled the mansion, as Naruto got onto a private plane heading south.

All the while learning how to also fly one was well.

To Be Continued…

Okay there's not much here, and before I get hate mail about Killing off Bruce Wayne, DON'T Truth be told he is not dead. More on this later. I hope that you like for what I will have plane later on though. Can't have Batman without Bruce Wayne now can we?

Anyways I hope that you had like the start, next time Naruto had finally found the village that he has been looking for the last two years. Now at the age of twelve can Naruto keep up with the training he is about to go though? Will Naruto ever grow out of his hatred long enough for his heart to found someone?

Next Time on Naruto: Shadow of the Bat  
Chapter Two: The birth of a legend.


End file.
